1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a protective device for preventing a person from coming into close proximity with an electrical grounding rod. More particularly, it is concerned with a protective device in the form of a barrier which surrounds the grounding rod and is elevated relative to the rod so that a lineman or other person will be prevented from walking into dangerously close proximity to the grounding rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of temporary electrical grounding rods is an important safety feature universally followed by utilities. Such rods are used to provide an electrical ground for electrical lines or equipment being worked on, for example. Thus when a section of electrical power line has been de-energized, a temporary grounding rod is used to assure that the line is maintained at ground potential. Nevertheless, an extreme danger can occur when a fault current passes through the line and grounding rod. This may occur through lightning or by accidental energization of the supposedly de-energized line. Moreover, the danger of electrical shock is not limited solely to the grounding rod itself, but can occur if a person is in close proximity (i.e., within a few feet) of the embedded rod.
Accordingly, there is a need for a protective assembly for preventing a person from approaching too close to the grounding rod, thus assuring the person's safety. Such an assembly must be quickly and easily installable by virtue of the temporary nature of the rod and because it will be installed under varying conditions in the field.